A number of different methods and devices are used to mount disc drives and other components in computers. One method which was widely used in the past was to simply screw the disc drive directly to the chassis of the computer, which made installation and removal time-consuming and cumbersome. As computers have proliferated and improved, devices have been developed which facilitate installation and removal of disc drives. One such device comprises two flat rectangular side pieces which are attached to opposing sides of the disc drive. Receiving rails are provided in the area of the computer chassis where the disc drive is to be mounted (the "bay"), and are adapted to cooperate with the side pieces in sliding engagement. The disc drive is inserted into the bay, with the side pieces cooperating with the receiving rails. When the disc drive is fully into the bay, it is secured against movement by screwing the side rails to the chassis by conventional screws, or by tightening a screw to press against a side piece or the disc drive itself.
On some occasions, such as repair or upgrading of the computer, the disc drive must be removed from the bay. Upon reinstallation the screws, because of the inconvenience of replacing them, are sometimes not replaced; rather, the front facade of the computer (the "fascia") is relied upon to prevent the disc drive from sliding out of the machine.
In some machines which use the rectangular side pieces, the pieces are mounted such that their front ends are recessed slightly from the front of the bay when the disc drive is installed. Tabs which have been bent at right angles are then employed to secure the disc drive in the machine. Each tab is inserted into the bay at the side of the disc drive such that the end of one face of the tab abuts the front of the side piece, while the other face lies against the chassis at the front of the bay. The latter face is then secured against the chassis by a screw. Some mounting devices have combined the side piece and bent tab into one piece.
Another prior art mounting device comprises two receiving rails disposed at the bottom of the bay which slidingly engage two corresponding plastic rails at the bottom of the disc drive. A center plastic rail, upon which is disposed a male latch member, protrudes from the bottom of the disc drive. When the disc drive is installed in the bay, the latch member enters a hole in the bay to secure the disc drive against forward movement. The disc drive is removed by grasping the protruding center rail, flexing it to free the latch member from the hole, and sliding the disc drive out.
Most prior art mounting devices do not prevent undesired rearward movement of the disc drive. A back wall is usually provided in the bay for this purpose.
Many prior art mounting devices are constructed of plastic to reduce weight and expense. The plastic is often metallicized by mixing into or painting onto the plastic a metallic solution in order to reduce electromagnetic field interference. The metallicized plastic, however, is not sufficient to ground the disc drive to the chassis. A grounding wire must therefore be included in the data or power supply plugs of the disc drive, or be directly wired from the disc drive to the chassis. Grounding wires are often required even with metal mounting devices, since movement of conventional devices relative to the chassis creates an unreliable connection.